Late Night Confession
by chilled monkey
Summary: A sleepover leads to a change in Sei and Sachi's relationship. Shoujo-ai. Total and shameless fluff.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh! Zexal or any of its characters. This story is purely a work of fanfiction; no profit is being made from it.

* * *

Sei tossed and turned with increasing frustration as sleep continued to elude her. "What was I thinking?" she muttered aloud to herself. "What possessed me to agree to a sleepover when I can't stop thinking about her?"

She knew the answer of course. When Sachi had told her that morning that her parents would be away for a few days and had invited her to stay over at her place while they were gone she had done so with such a warm, sweet smile that Sei couldn't refuse her.

Under normal circumstances Sei wouldn't have any problems at all with having a sleepover with her best friend. Lately however she had noticed a change in how she felt about the other girl.

More and more she had realised how happy she felt around Sachi, full of light and joy as if just being around her made Sei more alive somehow. Whenever she wasn't there Sei keenly felt her absence despite knowing she would see her again soon enough. When Sachi hugged her or held her hand Sei felt a pleasant wave of warmth flow through her. Anytime she saw guys looking at her friend she felt a irrational stab of jealousy and an urge to pummel them. _How dare they look at Sachi like that_ she would think.

One day she had been talking with Kotori. Her friend had talked about how she felt about Yuma and Sei had realised that the feelings she was describing where just like those that she held for Sachi (well, except that Kotori didn't feel like beating up guys for looking at Yuma). At that moment she had had a realization.

_I'm in love with my best friend_.

Thus, when she had been invited to this sleepover her first impulse had been to politely decline. She was terrified that if Sachi found out she would reject her. Sei couldn't handle the idea of seeing her eyes filled with hate and revulsion towards her. One look at her smile however and the thought of refusing had vanished.

So now here she was, trying futilely to not think about the fact that the two of them were alone in the house or about what it would be like to stroke her hair or feel the softness of her skin or how her lips would feel to kiss…

With a final growl of annoyance Sei threw off the duvet and sat up. "That's it. If I can't sleep I may as well go and see if there's anything on TV. Anything's better than laying here and driving myself crazy" she muttered to herself.

She got out of bed and padded over to the living room, taking care to move quietly. As she got closer she was surprised to hear low, indistinct sounds and see flickering light coming from the room.

Curiously Sei opened the door and peered inside to see that the television was already on. Apparently Sachi had also had trouble sleeping and had had the same idea as her.

She crept in and took a closer look. Her friend was laying peacefully on the settee, her grey eyes hidden behind closed lids and her long brown hair messily spread out over a cushion.

_So beautiful_ Sei thought as she gazed at the sleeping girl in wonder. Her eyes were drawn to Sachi's slightly parted lips. A sudden urge to feel those lips against her own filled Sei and almost without realising it she started to lean forwards.

_What the heck am I doing? This is Sachi's first kiss. I can't steal that from her._

_But she's asleep. She won't even know it happened. And it's not like I'm doing anything bad. It's just one little kiss, that's all. But then again, what if she wakes up? Maybe I should just go back to bed._

She moved back slightly and tried to look away from the other girl's lips in an effort to clear her head. In doing so her eyes wandered down Sachi's body and despite the pyjamas she was wearing, Sei couldn't help but notice her sleek, lean gymnast's physique.

Sei recoiled, her cheeks burning. _It was just a look! I didn't do anything and I didn't even mean to look_ she thought frantically. _Okay, I had better go before I lose my self-control completely._

But she did not. Instead she stayed where she was as if frozen to the spot. Her gaze returned to Sachi's sleeping face and she calmed down as she realised that she would never do anything intentionally to hurt her.

_Okay, just one kiss and then I'll go. Nothing more _she swore to herself.

Her decision made, Sei leaned forwards and gently pressed her lips to Sachi's. She closed her eyes as she savoured how soft and warm they felt. _Mmm, this is better than I ever imagined…_

After a long moment she drew back, eyes still closed as she allowed herself to enjoy the lingering sensation for a few seconds longer before leaving when…

"Well it's about time."

Her eyes shot open to see Sachi fully awake and smiling brightly at her.

_What? She's awake? NOOO! Now she'll think I'm a total pervert and hate me and never want to see me again and…_

"Honestly Sei I was really getting tired of waiting for you to make a move."

At that point Sei's panicking mind finally registered what Sachi was actually saying and the fact that she was smiling.

"Huh? Y-you aren't mad at me?"

Sachi giggled softly. "No. I've wanted to kiss you for a while now but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

Sei stared at her, afraid to believe what she was hearing. "Then.. that means… you…"

Sachi tenderly put a hand to her cheek. "I love you Sei" she said, her grey eyes shining with happy tears.

"I love you too Sachi" said Sei, her eyes also brimming with tears. She leaned forwards and kissed her again. Sachi returned the kiss delightedly as Sei reached up and gently ran her fingers through her hair.

They drew back only when the need to breathe became too great and gazed lovingly at each other for a long moment, not needing to say anything.

Finally Sei broke the comfortable silence. "Sachi…"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Nuh, not like that" she hastily added, her face turning scarlet and waving her hands. "I, I just mean sleeping, you know, actually sleeping in the same bed as you."

Sachi giggled softly. "Just sleeping?"

"Yes. And well, maybe some cuddling if you want, or just…"

Sachi cut off her babbling with another kiss. "Cuddling would be perfect, thank you."

Sei grinned happily

The two of them got up, went back to Sei's room (which was nearest) and snuggled up close together. The newfound lovers put their arms around each other and after one final goodnight kiss they both drifted into a blissful sleep.

The next morning they did not get up until the afternoon but that did not bother them. Lying peacefully in bed together, talking about how their feelings for each other had developed, cuddling and of course, kissing, was definitely worth it.


End file.
